In the ruins of my life
by Signorina Bottom Bells
Summary: Toby has always been in the shadows of just about everyone. When he escapes he is brought up to face many challenges and make hard decisions. He knows that is he isn't careful he'll be exactly back where he started. Will Toby ever escape the past he hates so much and enjoy he new life or will he be slowly dragged back into its unforgiving ruins?
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome all to my very first fanfiction! I had a lot of thought put into this so if you could read and review that would be great! I really do hope you enjoy reading this because I sure did enjoy writing it! Well there's no point in babbling on about my fanfiction so let's start our story!**

**Disclaimer_: I DON'T own Sweeney Todd! All credit goes to the movie makers not me!_**

Toby sat up quietly on the floor as he watched Signor Pirelli walk upstairs away from him, he groaned when he heard the steps creek. The young boy had a horrible head ache and a bruised back, and quite frankly he couldn't think of anything more horrible that the nerve raking sound of creaking. He moaned as the lights went out. Toby tried to close his eyes but the pain was too overwhelming so he could only allow himself to day dream. He soon thought he was close to sleep but he felt four tiny paws run over his bare feet. It was Nicodemus his pet albino rat; however Toby didn't want to be bothered so he simply shooed the rat away. He stood to his feet and placed he ear on the wall listening for any sign that Pirelli was awake; luckily he only heard snoring from upstairs. The boy crept out of his room and towards the window to watch the stars, though he felt it was pointless he had always dreamed of being free from the hellhole he called 'home'. His brown eyes soon began to close as he couldn't keep his eyes open for much long; eventually he slowly crept back to his room and fell asleep to be welcomed with dreams of freedom.

_He opened his eyes to find the sun shining in his face and hear the birds singing merrily to each other. Oh how he couldn't help but roll around in the fresh smelling grass or breathe in the wonderful smelling air! Toby eyes were wide was he looked around him to see beautiful trees, butterflies, rabbits and everything he dreamed his freedom would look like. Toby's excitement was soon turning into fear as he saw a dark figure running towards him. His eyes widen in fear as he saw everything start to die around the ominous shadow, quickly coming to his senses he dashed as fast as he could away from it. The trees torn at him as he stumbled and fell from the bloody tree's," Shit!" he hissed as he fell on his face hitting hard rock. He saw the creature chasing him getting closer and closer until felt the darkness engulf him to the point where he couldn't even see his own hands._

Toby was abruptly awoken by a sharp slap on his cheek, stumbling to his feet only to welcome by a sharper slap. He could feel his face rushing with blood; once again he was slapped only this time he stuck against the hard wood floor. His vision was blurred but he saw a kick aimed at him, wincing he grabbed his shin. Toby was extremely confused as the pain overwhelmed him; rubbing he cheeks he stood up to face whatever was attacking him. In his confusion he saw the exact figure that had attacked him in his dream.

**Oh god! What is that?! Toby you better be careful! Read and review until chapter number 2!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back! I big thanks to Bellatrix, iluvbarnabasC, and 77!**

Toby started at the shadow until he realized that it was his master, Signor Pirelli, who looked pissed of like hell. "Boy! We have an important party to attend! I'm not going to be late because of you!" He yelled; however Toby didn't care about the fucking party. The young lad watched as Pirelli stormed out of his room and slammed the door," Stupid fuck." Toby mumbled under his breath as he went over to his closet and chose his most party-like outfit. Soon as he was dressed he went into the kitchen were that dickhead, Pirelli was waiting," Toby! We are leaving now!" He yelled once again when he yanked the disoriented boy. Toby was shoved in a carriage with other passengers, obviously heading to the same place they were. Toby looked at the other apprentices and to be honest they looked better than him! He was ashamed that he was the only 'barber' apprentice that was abused by his mentor and he wasn't even sure if he even was an apprentice, he felt like a slave.

He noticed one girl in the carriage with long brown hair and light hazel eyes, oh boy was he love-struck. The girl turned her attention to Toby whom she noticed was started at her,"Um? May I help you?" She asked with a curious gleam in her eyes. Toby how had been in a daydreaming phase snapped his head up," Oh! Sorry. My name is Toby what's yours?" He asked rather sheepishly when the girl had giggled slightly. "My name is Natalie. Natalie Rose." She said merrily and she blinked light hazel eyes at him and smiled. Toby felt as if his heart had shot strait up into the heaven, "Well nice to meet you Natal-"He was cut off by a sharp elbow to his side. It was that dumb fuck Pirelli, "Come boy. We are here." Pirelli grunted at Toby him in dragged into the fancy build. Party! Well it turned out Pirelli only was here to get drunk as hell and he sure was slurring his words and cussing up a storm. In the down time Toby walked over to Natalie whose Mistress was over in a corner talking to some ladies. "Some party huh?" He said trying to start up a conversation with the girl. Natalie turned to him and smiled, "Some _dumb_ party." She remarked at him before her Mistress called her over." I gotta go Toby." She whispered and gave him and air kiss before walking over to her Mistress. He was still so lost in her he was still staring and he didn't her Pirelli bellowing for him. His arm was seized and he was dragging outside by a pissed Pirelli, almost immediately he was boxed in the ear. Toby wailed in pain and then he was boxed in to other ear, "Cime biy." Pirelli barked at him slurring his words and dragging to boy then collapsing. Toby had to drag Pirelli home because of him, being too drunk, if there such a thing.

Later that afternoon Toby was in his room playing with his pet rat, Nicodemus when he heard Pirelli holler for him from the library. Toby quickly shooed his rat and ran to the library upstairs, "Boy pack your bags we are going to London!" He said in his Italian accent. Toby ran down the stairs so excited then he remembered, Natalie wasn't going to London with him but he still packed his bags with Nicodemus in his pocket. The boy was forced to carry Pirelli's bags but he managed to haul them out the door and on the carriage. Once that was done Toby climbing into the carriage he saw Pirelli was mumbling shit under his breath so the boy decided to be quiet and with a harsh jolt the carriage took off to London.


End file.
